Nagas Diaries
by GermanSheppies
Summary: USUK- Alfred Jones is a young reptile scientist who is trusted with a very important task; taking care of a Naga! Alfred is faced with the many troubles of keeping a man-snake in his home, and of course daddy troubles!
1. Entry One through Four

**Entry One, 10/24/2013**

Hey-o, I'm Alfred Jones, a young scientist at the fresh age of nineteen! I'm real proud of my position, and you should totally be jealous! I'm an animal scientist, and a big part in a new reptile project that is taking place in a lab close to New york. I can't say the name, top secret information! Speaking of New York, I live in a small neighborhood in upstate. You know, one of those ones that are full of nice houses and goodie-good families. We all share our sugar, stuff like that.

Last week when I was carving pumpkins for halloween, the kids really enjoy that stuff, I had gotten an email from my boss. I immediately thought, well shit, more work to do. I know i'm acting spoiled and all, but sometimes work can be really boring. But, anywho, I got a text from my boss. He said I would be receiving a rare animal called a nagas that I would have to raise and do research on. I would be receiving the egg with the appropriate items to raise him/her on the twenty eighth of october.

Now, you probably have no idea what a nagas is! We all know about mermaids, right? Well, nagas are a distant cousin of the mermaid. Just with a snake tail and are more land adapted then mermaids, well, if its a water-snake, then they're pretty water adapted. Nagas's come in all different breeds of snake, and their skin color depends on where they came from. Cool, right? Nagas, like mermaids, have been a total mystery to mankind. They don't do well in the wild, because for some weird reason their water-cousins are much better adapted to the world. Being part cold-blooded and warm-blooded apparently is extremely hard. You would think they would do better, having arms and all. First of all, not even depending on the breed of snake, all of them need to maintain a certain temperature. The human torso also provides for horrible camouflage, so hunting is not an option. The eggs are also rather large and easy for predators to find. So, clearly, we have not a single clue about nagas. We don't even know how they reproduce!

If you can't tell, I was squirming with excitement after I got the text with all the information. I would be receiving a Emerald Green Pit Viper nagas egg on the twenty eighth, along with some heating devices. Thats it.

Now, how the hell does one raise a nagas, you may ask? Thats the thing, I have no clue either. Especially since I have to be very careful with this operation. Since this is part snake part human, do I raise it as a child, or a snake? I might want to take a look at its cousins, the mermaid. That will probably help. Mermaids have the brains of humans, just with fish-like adaptations and some instincts. That's what i'm guessing the same case is with this nagas. I can probably feed him/her meat, most nagas are carnivores. But, the most important part is, how to hatch him/her? Nagas lay eggs from what we know, and like human children, need assistance getting out of the womb. Birth won't be easy, and if I do anything wrong the nagas could die. Thats not what I want at all, so I need to be extremely careful.

So, i'm going to be starting this blog of my findings about my nagas! What should I name him, any recommendations? Alright, just kidding, i've got a few names in mind. Nothing too crazy like 'butter cup' or 'minty', that would be funny. He/she is going to have a human name, of course! Maybe something awesome like 'Alfred Jr.'.

I cannot wait until I get my nagas, though! No matter how much I worry, I will make this right! And i'll make sure him/her has a perfect life with me!

**Entry Two, 10/25/2013**

Well, apparently i'm supposed to keep nagas eggs extremely warm, but not by machines. Well, i'm not planning on sitting on the egg like a bird, but Nagas eggs are supposed to be wrapped in something warm. Plus, a little nest would be nice for a nagas egg. I'm planning on going to Joann Fabrics (which is a fabric store) today. I'll sew up some fancy blankets or something for the little hatchling, how cute would that be? I'm not the craftiest, but I can probably manage that. But, for now i'm making a little wooden den for him/her. I'll probably put the egg in there, but for now i'm hammering away at the wood. Its kinda fun, actually. Its distracting me from my excitement on getting the egg. I'll have to round the edges on the wood the hatchling won't hurt itself. And i'll put pillows lining it! Yeah, Alfred's getting crafty!

**Entry Three, 10/28/2013**

Dear jesus, i've been waiting for this day for, um, four days! Oh god, oh god! I feel like smashing my fingers on the keyboard i'm so excited! Finally, I get my little nagas!

While i've been waiting for the trucks, i've been thinking about names. Alfred Jr. is kind of selfish, so i've crossed that one off. If male, i'll name him Arthur, and if female, Amelia. Cute, no? C'mon, little Artie or little Amy, just think about it! God, i'm squirming with excitement in my chair, when will the trucks be here? I finished the fancy blanket for my hatchling yesterday, it actually looks pretty good. Its really warm, and it looks like a stuffed anthill, but nope, all blanket! I got a blanket lining the wooden box and I painted some grass on the wood, god I feel so creative. Ha, green is not a creative color, right? Well, anyways, I also found out that much like a mother and her human child, I would have to let the hatchling listen to a heartbeat. Dear god, these Nagas got it hard! Well, I could buy something that gave off the noise of a heartbeat, but i'm a hardcore mommy and i'm going to do it myself.

Hatching is going to take around seventy five days, and I found out that the hatchling won't be able to get out on its own. Aw, they're so helpless and cute! So, the Nagas will be able to crack it somewhat, and then i'll have to do the rest. I'm going to have to use my hands without gloves, I want the hatchling to get used to my smell and not the smell of plastic. I'll also have to get an old blanket or something ready, I don't want egg-fluids all over my floor when it hatches.

Holy shit, the trucks are here!

**Entry Four, 10/30/2013**

Y'all are curious about the egg, hm? Well yup, I got him! And, it's a guy, The boss-man showed me some pictures of the embryo before the scales covered, erm, his 'parts'. So yup, its a guy! Say hello to little Arthur! Its a white egg, a few dark green and brown speckles here and there, normal snake egg. The egg is huge though, it's almost two sizes larger than my head, which I expected. I know this sounds weird, but the egg is so cute! Also reasoning that my little hatchling is in there, oh! I can't wait until the little guy hatches! I'm gonna be the best daddy ever! The egg also fits snuggly in the blanket thing I made, as well as the box. The egg's also a lot warmer than I thought, I always thought it would feel like a typical snake egg, kind of cold and almost soft. But, this egg was hard like an ostrich's, and definitely was giving off a lot of heat. I haven't been able to sleep very well, i'm worried about the darling egg! I keep the box in my room when I sleep, right next to the opposite side of my bed that I get off of, don't want to be stepping on the egg, that would suck. But most of the time I've found myself carrying around the egg. Don't worry, its still wrapped in the blanket, and I don't move around too much so I won't damage it. I like to read to it, i've been reading the Hunger Games for the past day to the egg. Its an a pretty good read, but i'm starting to think it's too violent for my little hatchling.

Wait, what? Oh god, i'm going insane! Either that or i've gone full-out mommy mode.

Also, happy Halloween! I'll be too busy handing out candy to the kiddies on my block to blog. Plus, I don't think much else will happen between them, eggs don't necessarily run around much. Don't worry, i'll check on my egg between the trick-or-treaters!

* * *

**Authors Note_**

****I'M ON A ROOLLLLL

This is going to be more of a fun- little thing i'll be doing. I absolutely love Nagas!England! And daddy Alfred, aww~ Two of my favorite AU's smashed into one!

I've always wanted to test this way of writing as well, perfect opportunity!

This was really annoying because google drive kept wanting to change 'Nagas' to 'Niggah'

I don't even know why I mean... Really? Okay, well, I'm actually pretty excited about this project. Gon be tons of fun!

Rated T for language (because if I put smut in this... That would be really wrong, hm?)


	2. Entry Five through Tweleve

Entry Five, 11/1/13

S'up guys! The egg and I are doing great so far! Alright, trick-or-treating was fun. One of the neighbors kids, Peter, wanted to see the egg so I gladly let him. He thought it was cool and left with a full size Kitkat bar. I like Peter, he's my favorite kid on the street, so he gets my special candy.

After twelve though, I heard the fourteen to eighteen-year-olds start to turn on there music and crowd the streets. Thats what I was scared of, so I hurriedly double-locked the door and the windows, drew the blinds. Most of the time, I would actually join them, but my egg needed to be tended too. If they broke in and somehow hurt my little hatchling I don't know what I would do. So that night I sat it my bed and held the egg to my chest, feeling somewhat like a loser. It was hard listening to them party without me, but i've got little Arthur to take care of!

Entry Six, 11/5/13

I finally had the heating devices installed. I got them when I got Arthur, but I was too busy cradling the egg in my arms to help the men instal it, so we finally got to that today! I can turn it off so I don't die from the heat. I hope my hatchling likes it though, that thing took hours to set up!

Peter came over again yesterday, he seems very interested in my egg. Now I have a buddy to share my excitement with over my hatchling! Been watching a lot of TV with Arthur, I know he can't see it, but he must be able to hear it. Nothing too violent, I can't have my hatchling swearing early on. I really want him to hatch! I want to see his cute little baby face!

Entry Seven, 11/28/2013

Happy Thanksgiving! I just had dinner, oh, it tasted so good! My brother Matthew and my mother came over and we all had dinner at my place. I introduced them to Arthur, and it wasn't much of a meeting because Arthur's still in an egg. I had to make sure he was alright while I was cooking though.

I also came up with a cute idea. I bought some seeds for an oak tree, I think i'm gonna plant it when Arthur hatches. Cute, hm? He can grow up with it! I'm so excited for him to hatch, just 44 more days!

Entry Eight, 12/1/13

Oh my god, i'm about to have a heart attack. Arthur's hatching, but this is way too early. Its one in the morning and a small piece of eggshell just came off, and it started to crack some more but now it has stopped completely. Ho-ly-shit. I'm calling my boss, dear god, I hope Arthur's alright. I hope he's not hatching, I hope he's not dead! I'm to afraid to open the egg a bit more, and plus, this is way too early! Please, god, don't let my Arthur be dead!

Entry Eight part two, 12/1/13

Alright, I feel pretty stupid. Just like a snake, the egg tends to crack and open a little gradually before hatching completely. Opps. Called my boss, he told me to calm my shit. Ha, that panic attack was for nothing! Sorry to scare the shit out of you all. I think i'm going to stay up all night with Arthur, I feel like he's safer in my arms.

Entry Nine, 12/20/13

Christmas time! I'm wicked excited, plus Arthur should be hatching soon! Maybe in about ten days, but he could literally hatch at any moment, so I have to keep my guard up. I've already bought all my presents for my family, and i'll be going to a christmas party with my family on the 26th to exchange presents. Its a risky chance, seeing that Arthur may hatch, but I won't stay long. Its gotten a lot colder, so i've put more blankets around Arthur's egg. I decorated outside for a little two days ago as well as making a bed for Arthur. I'm probably going to have him sleep with me to make myself feel better once he gets a little bigger, but i'll probably keep him in his crib so I don't accidentally crush him or something. I've made it myself so its warmer then a regular crib would be, and a lot smaller so Arthur can cuddle up with himself, snakes like small spaces, so it makes sense. It's not to small, though, because he's still partly human. I've been reading Christmas stories to the egg for the past few days. It's not weird, fathers do that to their babies while they're still in the mother, same thing. Plus I live alone so its a lot easier. Since its been getting colder i've found myself turning on the heat thing. The heater is in what will be Arthur's room once he gets older, i'm going to be keeping him in my room for a while.

Entry Ten, 12/22/13

The egg has a few more cracks in it. I can't really see in it, but if I look in the one tiny hole theres a hazy yellowish film behind it and I can't see much else. Good thing i'm used to this stuff, being a scientist and all, most people would be a little grossed out.

Since Arthur may be hatching soon i've been doing extensive research on how to deliver certain animals. I'm thinking the only thing Arthur has in common with a snakes birth is the egg. Snakes usually leave their young alone to hatch for themselves, and the hatch is gradual and slow so the egg-contents don't suffocate the young. Since Arthur will come out almost all at once, i'm going to have to give him the puppy treatment and clean him off quickly afterwards. I'm figuring afterward i'm going to have to hold him to my chest like a mother does with her own child to calm him down. He should have long ago gotten used to the sound of my heartbeat. But, if i'm giving him the puppy treatment, will I have to feed him something after? Usually right after a dogs birth they feed. Arthur's a reptile though, and human babies don't need to do that either. But I know i'll definitely have to wrap him in a blanket, so I always have one for backup. I'm so excited for Arthur to be born, but yet really paranoid! I got a few presents in the mail for Arthur from Matthew, he says he wanted to give me them before he hatches. Mattie's so considerate. It was a blanket and a cute little bunny rabbit stuffed animal. It was small, so I was able to put it in with Arthur's little nest.

Entry Eleven, 12/25/13

Merry Christmas! Hope you guys are all having a great time! Matthew came over and we all talked for a while and exchanged presents. I got him some cooking stuff being Mattie loves to cook. He got me a big box of hot chocolate mix and a 'big book about snakes'. It was one of those children's books and we laughed about it for a while. Matthew went home an hour ago, but i'm still full from our dinner. Arthur and I are now in bed, and once again I am refusing to sleep. It's getting to close to his due-date to sleep. I'll just have to pull through for a few more days, nothing a little coffee can't fix! Oh, I hope he hatches soon, I love the little egg so much and I can't wait to see what he looks like.

Entry Twelve, 12/26/13

Hey-o, its one in the morning, and i'm officially a proud daddy. Yup, my little Arthur hatched! I'm exhausted, but Arthur is peacefully sleeping. God, that was nightmare mixed with a sweet dream.

I was watching TV with the egg happily sitting next to the bed in its little nest. I heard the cracking and watched the small little tail emerg from one side, and I knew it was time. I almost fell on my face when I sprinted into the bathroom to get a towel, but I caught myself with my hands. Damn, i'm clumsy. It almost felt like opening a tightly locked ziplock bag with slippery contents in it, but tougher and a lot scarier. I eventually lifted the small child out of the egg, which was pretty damn gross, but still I felt like god had blessed me when he started wailing. Even I know that crying after birth is a good sign. I washed him off with the towel and held him to my chest. He continued to cry for a little, but quieted down in a few moments. I almost squealed once I felt one of his tiny hands close around my finger, and his chubby little tail wrap around my arm. It was a weird sensation, the tail felt just like a baby snakes, kind of wet and almost soft. I could feel the small muscles in his tail wrap around my arm. Goddamnit, he was adorable! I've always had a soft spot for reptiles, so the tail didn't bother me, but oh, he was the cutest baby. He had a lot of hair for a newborn, and it was sandy-blonde color. He started to make some grunts in attempt to lift my hand, so I let him drag my finger to his mouth and he started to suck on it, which was a normal human baby reflex, but I got a little nervous thinking that he maybe wanted milk or something. But he seemed pretty content sucking my finger so I let him. Goddammit, he's so cute! I can't even take it! He's so chubby and his hands are so small, and he just looks so innocent.

Well, here I am typing this up at one in the morning. I'm not going to go to the party anymore, i'm pretty sure a newborn should not be going to that. Arthur's clinging to my right arm rather with his small tail attempting to curl around it. My god, he's just so cute! And he's all mine! I can't beileve I actually delivered him correctly, i'm proud of myself.

* * *

**Authors Note_**

I'm having so much fun with this you don't even know.

Cute lil Artie, awww~ Its hard to keep me from writing in my normal fashion, because I have to leave out the small little details that make this that much cuter. I totally imagined Alfred (attempting) singing to Arthur to calm him down because I like corny things~ 3


End file.
